


late

by love4joongie



Series: just 2 matz are in love [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4joongie/pseuds/love4joongie
Summary: hanya tentang hongjoong yang selalu terlambat pulang ke dorm dan seonghwa yang membenci hal tersebut pun berniat untuk memberikan pelajaran kecil pada sang leader yang kembali datang terlambat pada saat itu.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: just 2 matz are in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	late

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I MUST'VE TO WRITE AT THIS NOTE:(( yg udh pernah baca kmu pasti tau akun twitter ku:3 skip aja notenya gais, and enjoy the story!
> 
> *tambahan
> 
> kalau ada salah kata dalam penulisan mohon maklum ya.. :' ga ku revisi lagi soalnya hehe:D

malam itu keadaan dorm ateez sangat sunyi karena seluruh member sudah terlelap ke dalam mimpinya, namun di tengah keheningan malam itu ada satu orang yang masih terjaga di jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1:35 kst.

orang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah park seonghwa. member tertua di ateez itu sedang menunggu kepulangan sang leader atau kim hongjoong yang sudah beberapa hari belakangan selalu pulang disaat semua member sudah terlelap di kasurnya masing-masing.

oleh karena itu ia berinisiatif menunggu sampai hongjoong pulang dan menasehatinya yang selalu saja pulang terlambat dan pergi lebih awal tanpa memperdulikan para member yang 4 diantaranya termasuk ia sedang disibukkan oleh kegiatan syuting drama.

seonghwa hanya khawatir sang leader akan terjatuh sakit seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu disaat mereka akan melakukan comeback dengan lagu inception, saat itu hongjoong bahkan tidak pulang ke dorm dan memilih menetap di studionya yang berada di agensi selama 3 hari lamanya dan tidak keluar dari ruangan itu sampai seonghwa muak dan saat itu ia ingin menjemputnya pulang ia malah mendapati hongjoong yang tertidur dengan wajah pucat dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang menetes mengenai peralatan rekamannya itu.

tidak ingin mengulangi kecerobohan hongjoong yang mungkin akan  
kembali membuat panik satu gedung kq entertainment, seonghwa baru saja akan beranjak ke kamar mereka berdua untuk mengganti bajunya dan akan menuju agensi untuk menarik paksa hongjoong untuk pulang, ia dihentikan oleh suara pintu terkunci yang dibuka oleh seseorang dan yang mana itu adalah hongjoong sendiri.

“baru pulang huh?” sinis seonghwa pada hongjoong yang baru saja masuk kedalam dorm.

terkaget hongjoong lalu menoleh kearah seonghwa yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada memberikan tatapan tajam padanya yang sontak membuatnya menelan ludah gugup.

“eh kau belum tidur hwa?” tanya hongjoong ragu-ragu melihat respon seonghwa yang tidak bersahabat itu.

“masih ingat jalan pulang ternyata, lain kali jangan pulang dijam tengah malam seperti ini tanpa izinku, camkan itu kim.” ujar seonghwa saat melihat hongjoong melewatinya yang sedang terduduk di sofa, membuat hongjoong langsung menghadapnya dengan raut yang bingung.

“apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa izinmu? oh ayolah seonghwa jangan kekanakan, kau tau kan aku harus mengaransemen ulang lagu dan membicarakan choreo untuk mama nanti? aku sibuk dan kau pun sibuk bukan? jadi sekali lagi tolong jangan kekanakan park.” balas hongjoong yang mana membuat seonghwa tercengang sekejap dan langsung mengeraskan rahangnya dan berdiri menghampiri hongjoong yang sudah memasuki kamar mereka.

lalu ia mendorong hongjoong dan mengukungnya diantara tubuhnya dan pintu kamar, dengan mata yang menatap tajam yang lebih kecil dan tangannya mencengkram  
erat dagu hongjoong, menari atensinya dan membuat kedua iris hazel itu beradu pandang dengan obsidian hitam miliknya.

“dengar ini sekali saja kim hongjoong, aku tau posisimu dan apa yang sedang kau kerjakan dari eden hyung, aku tau kau sibuk tapi tolong utamakan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu diatas segalanya, dan kau mengatakan aku apa tadi? kekanakan?? bukankah disini lebih jelas terlihat bahwa kau yang kekanakan kim? eden hyung bahkan maddox hyung mengatakan projek  
kalian telah selesai kemarin, tapi apa ini? kenapa seakan-akan kau menjauhi ku dan para member joong? kami ada salah padamu sampai kau tak mau melihat ka-”

“nggak, bukan begitu..”

omongan seonghwa terpotong oleh kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari kedua belah bibir hongjoong yang saat ini menatap seonghwa dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena terkejut oleh kalimat yang diucapkannya serta menahan sakit dari dagunya yang dicengkeram membuatnya terpaksa mendongak menatap yang lebih tinggi dengan tangan kecilnya menahan bahu seonghwa untuk berpegangan agar tidak terjatuh.

entah sejak kapan kini posisi mereka sedikit ambigu dengan hongjoong yang dagunya dipaksa seonghwa angkat untuk menatapnya, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ia taruh disamping kepala hongjoong, lebih tepatnya ia letakkan di daun pintu yang hongjoong belakangi.

“lalu apa? bisakah kau memberi alasannya? kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa mengatakannya pada member lain joong.” melihat air mata di pelupuk mata hongjoong, seonghwa lantas melepaskan cengkeramannya dan beralih menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua mata hongjoong setelah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya.

“a-aku..” ucapnya ragu setelah melihat seonghwa menunggunya untuk berbicara, karena merasa ia akan mempermalukan diri sendiri hongjoong memilih untuk membuat keputusan lain yang mana membuat seonghwa terkejut saat mendapati bibirnya di tabrakan oleh bibir hongjoong yang menarik lehernya setelah sebelumnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa membawanya pada sebuah ciuman panjang dengan hanya kedua belah bibir yang menempel satu sama lain.

namun semuanya berubah saat seonghwa menarik pinggang ramping hongjoong mendekat dan mengukungnya kembali tapi kini dengan posisi tangannya yang menari-nari diatas bagian tubuh belakang hongjoong.

yang mana itu membuat  
sekujur tubuhnya meremang saat merasakan tangan seonghwa mulai merambat masuk kedalam hoodie hijaunya dan jangan lupakan kini seonghwa memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengakses lebih ciuman mereka yang sekarang diselingi oleh lumatan.

hongjoong tanpa sadar mengerang saat seonghwa dengan sengaja meremas kedua belah bokong sintalnya, mengirimkan getaran pada seonghwa karena bibir mereka masih saling tertaut satu sama lain.

melepaskan ciuman sepihak, seonghwa lalu menatap hongjoong yang membuang pandangannya menjadi menunduk menatap lantai kayu dibawahnya.

“hongjoong lihat aku,” panggilnya sembari mengangkat dagu sang rapper.

menurut, hongjoong kembali membawa pandangan untuk diadu dengan manik hitam legam itu.

tanpa berbicara apa-apa seonghwa kembali menyatukan belah bibirnya dengan ranum hongjoong, tapi kali ini lidahnya turut serta ia gunakan untuk menjelajahi rongga-rongga mulut sang leader saat dirinya kembali dengan sengaja meremas bokongnya menghasilkan pekikan darinya yang membuat seonghwa menyelipkan lidahnya didalam mulut hongjoong.

“h-hwamhh”

mendengarnya seonghwa tersenyum miring, ia lepaskan kembali ciuman mereka dan melarikan bibirnya untuk menjelajahi leher hongjoong dan berhenti di area tulang selangka nya, lalu tanpa aba-aba mengigit kuat menghasilkan pekikan dari hongjoong yang meremas rambutnya kuat.

“se-seonghwa...” lirih hongjoong yang mana membuat seonghwa semakin gencar membuat tanda dilehernya setelah sebelumnya membuat sebuah tanda yang mungkin tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

“hwa, tunggu... jangan di leher nanti-”

“shut up kim,”

merasa terganggu karena hongjoong mendorongnya menjauh dari kegiatannya membuat tanda di leher hongjoong, seonghwa lalu kembali menciumnya namun kali ini lebih sarat akan nafsu, dilihat dari hongjoong yang kesulitan mengimbangi dan pasrah saat badannya diangkat oleh seonghwa untuk dibawanya ke kasur miliknya.

dengan sedikit kasar seonghwa melempar badannya yang langsung bertemu dengan kasur setelah nya mengukung ia kembali dengan kedua sisi tangannya diletakkan di samping kepala hongjoong yang kini menatapnya sayu.

“sekarang katakan, kenapa alasan kau berpura-pura sibuk seperti itu.” tanya seonghwa.

itu membuat hongjoong kembali merasakan malu yang mana membuat kedua pipinya memerah samar yang mana terlihat dengan jelas oleh seonghwa karena wajah mereka hanya berjarak tipis yang membuat nafas hangat seonghwa bertemu dengan miliknya.

baru ingin membuka mulutnya, ia dikagetkan saat mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar serta kilat yang bisa ia lihat saat menengok ke arah jendela di kamar mereka, disusul dengan suara rintikan hujan yang turun deras setelahnya.

kembali memusatkan pandangan pada orang yang diatas tubuhnya, hongjoong mengatakan,

“just.. just fuck me hwa... please,”

dan tanpa disuruh untuk kedua kalinya oleh mata yang sayu itu, seonghwa kembali menciumnya dengan ganas, dan tangannya bekerja untuk menarik hoodie yang dipakai hongjoong untuk ia tarik keatas, menampilkan perut rata dan dada sedikit berisi milik hongjoong yang kini terekspos jelas dengan tonjolan pink yang mengeras menantang dirinya untuk segera menyentuh dan bermain-main dengan puting itu.

lalu jemari panjang itu turun untuk menelusuri lekukan tubuh hongjoong, dimulai dari bawah perut hingga sampai di atas salah satu putingnya yang langsung ia tekan dengan sengaja, menghasilkan lenguhan panjang dari sang empu.

“mhhhmm nghhh”

merasa kurang puas, seonghwa menarik puting itu yang membuat hongjoong melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dan langsung mendesah di depan bibirnya.

“seonghwaa..ahhh~”

mendengar desahan itu membuat bagian selatannya berkedut didalam celana panjang miliknya, lalu ia menarik paksa hoodie milik hongjoong untuk dibuka, menampilkan tubuh bgaian atasnya yang kini tak tertutupi apapun dan setelahnya dengan rakus seonghwa menjilat, menggigit, menghisap puting yang semakin keras itu, dibalas dengan hongjoong yang mendesah terus menerus akibat perlakuannya.

“seong-hwaahh nggnmhhh hahhh”

ini gila, batin hongjoong.

dirinya kini terus mendesah karena titik sensitif nya memang berada pada bagian dadanya yang kini dikuasai oleh seonghwa, bagaikan anak bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya, seonghwa masih setia menyedot kuat putingnya dan itu dilakukannya bergantian pada kedua dada kanan dan kiri hongjoong berharap akan ada air susu yang keluar dari sana.

namun hal itu justru membuat hongjoong bergetar dibawahnya, kakinya saat ini tak bisa diam seperti mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan suara desahan dan erangan yang memenuhi seisi ruangan kamar mereka.

tetapi, secara tidak disengaja lututnya menyenggol kejantanan seonghwa yang masih terbungkus celana, membuat seonghwa menggeram dan menjauh dari hongjoong.

“oh lihatlah, bahkan kakimu tidak bisa diam seperti mulutmu itu joongie, sudah tak sabar untuk kugagahi hm?” ucap seonghwa.

dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan keringat yang membasahi badannya hongjoong pun kembali pasrah saat seonghwa menarik turun celana jeans yang ia gunakan lalu melemparkannya beserta celana dalamnya asal, dan tidak menyisakan apa-apa selain tubuh polosnya yang tak tertutup oleh sehelai benangpun.

seonghwa juga turut membuka piyama tidur yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya asal menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sempurna dengan balutan keringat yang keluar dari kulitnya merasa atmosfer di ruangan itu makin memanas, padahal pendingin ruangan sudah mencapai batas terdinginnya, belum lagi hujan deras dengan angin yang bertiup kencang rupanya tak mampu mendinginkan mereka berdua yang sama-sama terbakar oleh gairah nafsu.

kini keduanya kembali bercumbu ditemani oleh tetesan air hujan yang turun menjadi saksi saat hongjoong berteriak dalam bungkam bibir seonghwa saat tangannya sibuk untuk mencari titik kenikmatan dibawah sana.

saat seonghwa menemukannya reaksi yang diberikan oleh hongjoong membuat bagian selatannya berkedut dengan hanya mendengarnya.

“ahh~ there!! ugh- need your cock inside me please... please hwa..” ujar hongjoong.

maka tanpa ragu lagi, seonghwa menanggalkan satu-satunya benda yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi, memposisikan letak kejantanannya setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menggantinya dengan miliknya yang panjang dan berurat itu.

perih, sempit dan kering.

itu yang dirasakan keduanya saat seonghwa mendorong miliknya untuk masuk lebih ke dalam. dengan sekali sentakan ia mendorong kuat yang mana tepat langsung mengenai titik yang membuat hongjoong mendesah panjang dan membuat seonghwa turut menggeram menyahuti teriakan hongjoong.

ia merasa miliknya dipijat oleh rektum hongjoong yang membuatnya mendesis, menikmati setiap pijatan yang diberikan oleh hongjoong kepada kejantanannya.

“ugh mo-move!”

perintah hongjoong pada seonghwa setelah ia terbiasa dengan milik seonghwa yang memenuhi analnya itu.

lalu seonghwa menarik miliknya keluar hingga ujung kepalanya terlihat, dan mendorong masuk menghujam rektum hongjoong dengan gerakan yang cepat dan keras sehingga membuat suara kulit yang beradu diiringi desahan, geraman serta tangis hongjoong sepanjang malam itu sampai bisa terdengar samar keluar kamar mereka.

“wanna.. ahh- c-come! nghh”

seru hongjoong saat merasa akan datang karena milik seonghwa terus-terusan menghujam titik senggamanya yang membuat ia ikut menggerakkan tubuh berlawanan arah dengan seonghwa yang terus menghantamnya bahkan saat ia menyemburkan cairan putih itu pada perut dan dada seonghwa, pria itu tetap menggempurnya. tidak membiarkan ia menikmati pelepasannya barang sejenak, yang membuat hongjoong kembali terangsang dan miliknya kembali mengacung tegak.

“ahh so tight! fuck-..”

geraman seonghwa mengalun di telinga hongjoong. membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk membuat sang dominan merasa nikmat, maka ia dengan sengaja mengetatkan rektumnya, menjepit milik seonghwa yang masih tertanam didalam tubuhnya.

menyadari hal itu sontak seonghwa menatap tajam kearah hongjoong dan menghentikan kegiatan menggempurnya sejenak. dan membalik paksa tubuh kecil itu menjadi menungging. setelahnya kembali ia menusuk hongjoong, namun kali ini lebih kasar dari yang sebelumnya.

bahkan seonghwa tak ragu untuk bergantian menampar pipi bokong hongjoong yang memantul disetiap dorongan pada pinggangnya yang bertemu dengan bokong sintal itu. tak lupa ia meremas-remas dan kembali menamparnya kuat, menghasilkan warna kemerahan yang tertinggal di sana yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih hongjoong.

erangan, geraman serta desahan terus memenuhi ruangan. membuat suara mereka terdengar samar karena ditutupi oleh suara petir yang menggelar serta angin yang bertiup kencang diluar.

bahkan setelah seonghwa mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh hongjoong, nyatanya ia tak berhenti sampai disitu. segera ia mengubah posisi mereka dan kembali menghujam lubang hongjoong sepanjang malam itu.

hujan yang terus turun membantu menyamarkan desahan hongjoong yang meminta seonghwa untuk terus menghajarnya tanpa henti. karena demi tuhan, ia sudah lama tak merasakan hal seperti ini beberapa bulan belakangan.

“ah! ahh ah~! cum!”

ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengeluarkan putihnya kembali. entah berapa kali ia mengalami ejakulasinya malam itu.

setelahnya seonghwa menyusul putihnya, kembali mengeluarkannya didalam tubuh hongjoong yang terkulai lemas dengan peluh membuat rambut menutupi matanya yang terpejam lelah. melihatnya seonghwa kemudian melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka yang mana membuat sperma dengan deras mengalir keluar dari lubang hongjoong.

“kau tunggu disini aku akan ambil–hongjoong?”

niat hati ingin membersihkan diri setelah kegiatan intim bersama, seonghwa membatalkan niatnya saat menyadari hongjoong jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

menyunggingkan senyum, seonghwa menatap tubuh itu. lalu menarik sebelah bibirnya membentuk sebuah smirk melihat beberapa memar dan tanda bekas gigitannya tersebar di dada serta leher si kecil.

dan ya, untuk malam itu dihabiskan dengan seonghwa yang membersihkan hongjoong dan dirinya yang terpaksa harus menunda membersihkan dirinya karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. kemudian ia mengambil tempat disamping hongjoong dan membawa tubuh polos mereka berdua untuk ia peluk dan setelahnya menyusul hongjoong yang sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi.

melupakan fakta bahwa ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. membuat siapapun dengan mudah masuk dan melihat mereka berdua yang tertidur dengan keadaan tanpa busana serta ruangan kamar yang berbau seks tercium jelas oleh yunho yang melesak masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

sontak ia dengan terkejutnya berteriak membuat semua member menghampirinya dan tercengang melihat kedua anggota tertua di grup ateez itu telah melakukan yang tidak-tidak semalam.

'pantas saja kemarin saat hujan aku seperti mendengar suara-suara aneh. ternyata asalnya dari sini..' batin sang maknae yang ternyata terbangun pada malam itu dan mendengar suara keduanya.

kegaduhan pun membuat sang leader terbangun dan betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari bahwa para member kini menatapnya dan seonghwa yang masih tertidur. meminta penjelasan lewat tatapan mata, hongjoong kemudian beranjak untuk duduk namun setelahnya mengaduh saat merasa perih pada bagian bawahnya akibat kegiatan tadi malam.

“YAK PARK SEONGHWA!? KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI PADA HONGJOONG HYUNG DISAAT KITA ADA JADWAL PADAT HARI INI!?? BENAR-BENAR!!”

ya.. dan hari itu hongjoong terpaksa tidak mengikuti latihan bersama member yang lain. lalu seonghwa.. ia harus menerima sedikitnya 3 lebam keunguan pada tangannya akibat dicubit keras oleh wooyoung, pelaku dibalik teriakan menggelegar dipagi itu.

dasar seonghwa..


End file.
